The Administrative Core will consist of the Principal Investigator, Douglas A. Coulter, a part-time Research Coordinator, Etalia Johnson, and of External and Internal Advisory Committees to evaluate and critique of the research directions and progress of the program in general and all projects specifically. The Research Coordinator will provide support for coordination of group meetings, coordination of the Epilepsy Research Seminar Series, and will be responsible for the design, implementation, and maintenance of a Program Project Website, financial accounting, organization of annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees (IAC and EAC, respectively), ordering of supplies, generation of manuscripts and non- competing and competing grant renewals to the NIN-NINDS. Dr. Douglas Coulter is the overall Principal Investigator of this program. He will be assisted by Ms. Etalia Johnson, a Research Coordinator who will handle most of the day-today administrative responsibilities of the program including purchasing, travel, grant accounting, annual reports, and planning meetings of the advisory committees and investigators. Dr. Coulter will make decisions concerning the overall Program after consultation with the principal investigators of each project and the cores. To facilitate identification of issues and chart progress in the projects, all investigators, research staff will participate in quarterly half-day meetings, where research results and problems will be shared among the programs. The IAC will participate in these meeting semiannually. The Internal Advisory Committee will be composed of senior investigators at CHOP and the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine involved in research that is thematically or technically related to the proposed research. The External Advisory Committee will consist of 4 senior investigators in the fields of epilepsy research, synaptic physiology, amino acid metabolism, astrocyte biology, and/or receptor trafficking from outside the Philadelphia area. Each year a progress report will be provided to the committee preceding a meeting of the EAC in Philadelphia for an on-site evaluation of our progress. The results of this meeting will be reported to NINDS.